Eternity Awaits Us
by xxlmbxx32
Summary: The sequel to The Ultimate Decision! Elena has chosen Damon but what happens when someone from the past comes back to ruin everything? Will Damon and Elena's relationship make it or will it crumble right before their eyes? Next story, Their New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, here it is...the sequel to The Ultimate Decision! I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think! -Lindsey 3

Eternity Awaits Us

(Chapter one)

It had been one year exactly since Stefan Salvatore had set foot on this front porch. This time last year he had left his home and left the town he knew to go travel the world in search of peace and closure from the fact that he had lost the woman he loved and now he was right back at the place where he had lost her. Memories began to fill his mind and he remembered his last encounter with Elena and his brother Damon and the words that she had said to him...

"_Stefan...I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. You will always have a special place in my heart and I want to remain friends with you but I just can't be with you. Please don't question me or try and win me back because it wont happen. I love Damon and no matter what anyone says or does, that won't change. I'm sorry but I have to let you go Stefan..."_

Those words had hurt Stefan but he knew he had to let her go and now it was time to face her again. He knew that the front door to his home, the boardinghouse, was unlocked so he twisted the knob and walked inside. It felt good to be home. He took in the smell and admired how everything was still the same. He could also smell her presence in the house.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" he called out.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps from upstairs and saw a slender girl with brown hair pop her head around the corner.

"Stefan? Oh my god! Is it really you?" called Elena as she came racing down the stairs.  
She saw his face and then hugged him tightly.

"You're home! It's been a year since I've seen you! I'm so happy that you're back! Damon and I have missed you tons Stefan!" she cried.

"Yeah, I'm finally home again and I've missed you both too." he said smiling. She was beautiful.

"Well come on in! Can I get you something to..." Elena's words were cut off by the sound of a girl calling Stefan from outside.

"Stefan? I literally packed my whole closet to come and live with you so it would be very kind of you if you could come help me. My bags are so heavy! Please and thank you!" she called.

"Um, excuse me for a moment Elena. I'll be right back." Stefan said as he took off out the door and Elena stood there in shock.

Elena waited and then she heard the sound of someone coming back up the stairs of the front porch. First, Stefan entered the room and behind him was the most beautiful girl Elena had seen. She was tall and had long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and she had the perfect shape. One thing stood out to Elena and it was the fact that she was rather on the busty side.

"Hi! You must be Elena! It's so nice to finally meet you. Stefan has told me all about you. By the way, I'm Alexis, Stefan's girlfriend but please, call me Alex." she smiled.

"Um, very nice to meet you too. Can I help you with your bags? Can I get either of you anything drink? I've got dinner cooking so we can eat shortly once Damon gets back. Come on in." Elena said to them.

Elena helped both of them inside and help them carry each of their things upstairs to Stefan's room. Elena was kind of in shock that Stefan had a new girlfriend but she was happy for him and happy that he was starting a new chapter in his life. After all their belongings were stored away, they all came back downstairs. Elena took a seat in Damon's favorite black leather chair as Alex and Stefan sat together on the couch.

"This house is amazing! I can't believe this is really your home." said Alex to Stefan and Elena.

"Yeah. It's really Stefan and Damon's home but once Stefan left for his vacation, I moved in with Damon and we both promised to keep the house in good condition for whenever Stefan got back." smiled Elena.

"And I appreciate that Elena. I knew you would take good care of it but really, how have you been? How's Damon?" he said smiling.

"Oh, I'm doing good and so is Damon. He's out...running an errand right now." said Elena even though Damon was really out hunting. She didn't know if Alex knew or not so she kept quiet.

"It's okay Elena, Alex knows everything and she surprisingly wanted to stay with me and move back home with me." he said as he turned to smile at Alex and grab her hand.

"I see, well I'm so happy for the both of you. I've known Stefan for quite some time and it's so good to see him smile." said Elena facing Alex. "But how was the trip?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. I met Alex in Italy and from Italy we traveled all through Europe and on our way back home we decided that traveling through America would be fun so we did that too until it was time to come back. I've missed it here." he said.

Just as Stefan finished his story and Elena was about to ask for details, all three of them heard the door open as Damon walked inside with a huge grin across his face.

"Honey, I'm home!" smirked Damon as Elena jumped up to run over and greet him.

"Welcome home. Guess who's back in town?" she smiled as she reached up to give him a kiss and hug.

"Oh, I already know. I could smell that awful stench of his from miles away." he said sarcastically. "Sound the church bells and strike up a chorus, St. Stefan has returned! Miss me little brother?"

"Damon, you haven't changed a bit." smiled Stefan as he reached up to hug his brother.

"And who is this blonde beauty that is seated on my couch?" asked Damon looking at Alex as she blushed.

"This is Alexis, my girlfriend. I met her while I was off traveling and she's come back to live here with me." said Stefan.

"Alexis eh? Nice to meet you." said Damon as he kissed Alexis' hand.  
Elena felt a hint of jealousy sweep over her.  
"Please, call me Alex." she said as she smiled at him.

"Well come one everyone, dinner is ready." said Elena as she took off towards the kitchen.

"And what has my princess made for me tonight?" smirked Damon.

"Tonight is shrimp gumbo." said Elena.

"Oh, that sounds great Elena!" said Alex as she walked towards the kitchen holding Stefan's hand.

"I'm sorry we got back so suddenly without a call or anything. I was just so ready to come back home." said Stefan.

"Nonsense Stefan, this is your home too. You can come back whenever you please." smiled Elena.

"Elena's right little brother." said Damon. "Besides, things have been so boring without you around. No brooding Stefan, no one to inflict misery on...boring."

Elena got out the bowls for dinner as she served each of them. Dinner was great and throughout dinner they talked about Stefan's travels and got to know more about Alex. After dinner they all left the kitchen and went into the living room but Elena stayed behind to clean up.

"Stefan, I'll be back soon. I'm going to go and see if Elena needs any help." said Alex as she got up and leaned back down to kiss Stefan on the cheek.

"Oh, how touching." smirked Damon.

"Um, Elena? Would you like some help?" said Alex softly.

"Oh, sure. That would be great actually. I'll wash the dishes and if you could just dry them, that would help a ton!" smiled Elena.

Alex grabbed a towel and began to dry the wet dishes Elena handed her and then began to start some small talk.

"It's so great to finally meet you Elena. Stefan told me so much about you, about your past together." she said.

"Did he now? Well what all did he tell you..?" asked Elena a little nervously.

"He told me about Katherine and how he met you and you changed his life. He told me you both loved each other but then Damon came into the picture. It was really a touching story actually." said Alex.

"Oh..." said Elena.

"But don't worry. I know that's all in the past. Him being here and seeing you again doesn't bother me because I know he loves me and he's a really great guy." she smiled.

"Yeah he is." smiled Elena. "But Alex, can you please just promise me one thing?"

"Well sure." she said.

"Just please...don't hurt him like I did. He deserves to have love and you two seem great together so just please...don't make him hurt again. I really don't think he can handle pain like that again." said Elena as she looked down feeling guilty but she couldn't help that she loved Damon.

"I would never hurt him Elena. I know you still care about him because lets face it, he was a big part of your life and it's so good that you two can remain friends. I don't think I have it in my heart to hurt him and I really do love him. So you have my word, I promise not to hurt him." she whispered.

"Well good. You know, I really like you Alex. You seem to be a really caring and kind person. I feel like this is the start of a beautiful friendship." smiled Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two)

Elena and Alex finished up the last bit of dishes and then headed back into the living room to meet up with the boys. Alex took her spot next to Stefan on the couch and Elena walked over to Damon and sat in his lap in his favorite black leather chair. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close and Elena could see Stefan shift uncomfortably next to Alex. Of course he wouldn't be fully over Elena yet but being with Alex was a start and she could tell that he cared about her. He needed to let go of the past and start over fresh. They talked for awhile and then Alex started to yawn.

"I'm tired Stefan so I think I'm going to go ahead and head on up to bed." she said to him. "And thank you for dinner Elena and that little talk we had. I'd also like to thank you and Damon for welcoming me here, it's nice to know you two are okay with me."

"Alex, it's no problem. It's actually nice to have another girl in the house!" laughed Elena. 

"Well thank you both, goodnight." said Alex as she headed upstairs.

"I guess I should go ahead and get some sleep too." said Stefan.

"Sweet dreams little brother." winked Damon and Stefan walked up stairs to his bedroom.

"It's so tragic that I know have to share my home with Stefan again and on top of that he just had to bring a little tag along." whined Damon.

"Oh stop it Damon. I know you're happy that Stefan is back. Don't deny the fact that you missed him." said Elena as she softly punched his arm.

"Don't ever say anything like that again! Me? Miss Stefan? Good one." laughed Damon.

"Would you stop being so stuck up and admit you missed him? You have way to much pride sometimes, I swear." said Elena in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well someone is rather cranky. I think it's your bed time." he winked at her.

"I'll go to bed when I feel like it." she said as she began to get up and walk away from Damon and before she could even blink her eyes he was in front of her, picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder as he marched up the stairs.

"Damon Salvatore! Put me down! This isn't fair!" pouted Elena as she hit Damon on the back

"Oh give it a rest Elena. You're not going to win." he said as he threw her down on the bed lightly.

"I swear, you really know how to make me mad sometimes..." she said in a bitter tone.

"Don't be mad at me, it's not my fault that you are weaker than I am. Humans." he said laughing.

"That is it Damon, you're dead!" she said as she jumped on top of him and tried to pin him down on their bed.

"Yes, I am dead. You are a rather observant one aren't you, love?" a huge grin went across his face and then he flipped Elena over onto her back.

"Fine! You win but what are you going to do now?" she giggled.

"This..." he said as he leaned down and kissed her. He started at her collarbone and then worked his way up to her neck and Elena moaned with pleasure. Then he made his way to her lips and began to kiss her with great intensity.

"Damon..." she whispered almost out of breath and as he looked up at her Elena could see the veins appearing on his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry." he said as he turned to look away from Elena but she sat up and grabbed his face gently and began tracing the veins on his face.

"It's okay..." she whispered as she slowly pulled her hair away from her neck to expose her throat.

"Elena no, I can't do this." he whispered but she put a finger to his lips.

"Damon, I want you to do this. Please?" she pleaded and he could see the desire on her face. Slowly Damon grasped that back of Elena's head and then grabbed her lower back to support her as he pulled her throat towards his mouth. He began to kiss her neck and she moaned. Then Damon opened his mouth and let his fangs sink into Elena's skin. Elena felt a sting at first but then all she felt was this indescribable sensation that went throughout her body. She wanted this and she knew Damon wanted it. She knew this meant they were tied together forever. Slowly Damon pulled away and looked at Elena's beautiful face. Elena wanted to feel completely tied to Damon and she knew that he felt that so he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it. He brought it back down to Elena's face and said "Are you sure?" Elena nodded and began to drink, her body felt warm and it really didn't taste all that bad. Then Damon pulled his wrist away, ran his hands thru her hair, and then cupped her face as they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you." she said.

"And I love you Elena." he said as he reached back down to kiss her.

The next morning Elena and Damon heard a knock on their bedroom door. What the hell, it was seven in the morning. Who was so up so early?

"What the hell does she want?" whispered Damon as Alex opened the door.

"Hi Elena, I'm really sorry to wake you but I was wondering if you wanted to go take a run with me? And then maybe afterwords we could come back and get cleaned up and you could maybe show me around town?" smiled Alex shyly.

"Oh...uh, sure. Just let me get some running clothes on. I'll be down in a minute." said Elena.

"Okay! Great!" cheered Alex as she took of down the stairs to wait for Elena.

"Really? Seven in the morning? And here I thought you were the morning person waking up around nine. She's too happy." frowned Damon. "And on top of that, she's taking you away from me for the whole day."

"I like her, she's nice!" exclaimed Elena. "And I'm sure you'll be okay to spend one day without me. Besides, you can take this time to reconnect with Stefan."

"Oh yes, that's the one thing I've just been _dying _to do." said Damon as he turned over and pulled the covers up around him.

"Come on Damon, it won't be that bad. You know you missed him. Well I'm out so please make sure to behave yourself." said Elena as she reached down to give Damon as goodbye kiss.

"Always am." he said after her as she walked out of the bedroom.

Elena walked downstairs and saw Alex putting her running shoes on.

"I'm really sorry I woke you up Elena...i just figured you might wanna come with." she smiled.

"No, it's okay. It's been way to long since I've taken a morning run, it'll be good for me. There's actually a trail out behind the house and if you run far enough it will take you out into the woods. It wont be as hot if we run there." said Elena.

"Oh, that sounds perfect!" she cried and then yelled up stairs, "Bye Stefan, Elena and I will be back soon. I love you!" and they headed out the door.

"So Elena, tell me about Damon. You two seem so perfect together."

"Well, I love him for starters." said Elena. "He's just really good to me. He may seem like a jerk at times but that's just how his personality is. He's really a good guy who has a troubled past. He opens up to me a lot and I know he loves me more than life itself."

"Wow, that's really great. I can see why you feel for him. He gives off that bad boy vibe and he's is a looker, that's for sure! But really, I see the way he looks at you and it's just beautiful. He really does love you and I feel like he would do anything to keep you safe." she smiled.

"Yeah, he would risk his life for me." she said.

"Ah, true love." sighed Alex.

The girls had ran for awhile and they were now at the entrance into the woods. They stopped for a minute to catch their breaths and drink some water before they took off again. Once they were finally ready to start again, Elena helped guide the way. They ran and ran until they were finally in the center of the woods.

"We've gone pretty far in, I think that we should go ahead and head back if that's okay with you." said Elena as she tried to catch her breath.

"Okay, I'm pretty worn out but I have to say...that was one of the best runs I've had in awhile." said Alex with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"I'm with you on that one but boy, I'm sure out of shape! I'm glad you're here so you can stay on my butt about running." laughed Elena

"I run every morning so I'll make sure to drag you along. It's really peaceful and quite out here."

Yes...too quite thought Elena. Usually at this time in the morning you could hear the birds chirping and all kinds of critters running around on the floor of the woods but today they heard nothing and this made Elena uncomfortable. She knew something was up and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Elena slowly took a few steps backwards as she was telling Alex to hurry so they could leave when she felt her body bump into something that was sturdy and hard. Elena looked over at Alex whose face was dropped as she stared at Elena and the thing behind her with disbelief. Slowly, Elena turned to look at what was behind her and then she felt her heart skip a beat. Her mouth dropped and she was speechless...she was also afraid.

"...Katherine?" said Elena in horror.

"Hello Elena." she said with a smirk. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three) 

"You know it just amazes me that you look so much like me. No wonder both of my boys fell for you." Her face turned into a scowl at the mention of Stefan and Damon falling for Elena.

"How are you here..? I thought you were dead! Damon told me you died in the church that was set on fire in 1864! There's no way that you can be alive..." whispered Elena.

"You may look like me but you sure are nowhere as smart as me. Do you honestly think that I was going to allow myself to die in that damn fire silly girl? I'm not that stupid and it really offends me that you think I am. I don't like it when people make me angry Elena." said Katherine with an evil smile on her face. "And you are Stefan's new pathetic girlfriend right?" she said as she glanced over at Alex who was shaking.

"How did you know who she was? But please Katherine, don't hurt her. She has done nothing wrong just let her go!" cried Elena.

"Lets just say, I've been spying on you all. Oh see, that's where you are wrong Elena. Both of you have done something to me. You took MY boys away from me. They weren't supposed to get over me but I'm telling you now, I will get them back." she said as her eyes began twinkle.

"Katherine, stop. You can't blame Damon for getting over you, he thought you were dead! All this time you've been alive but you've made no effort to get in contact with him which implies you obviously don't care about him." scowled Elena.

"You know Elena, all I've heard you say is Damon this, Damon that. It seems as if you have a little thing for the bad boy Salvatore. You really are similar to me because guess what? I loved them both but my heart was always a little fonder of Damon just like yours is." her eyes lit up as a smile flashed across her face.

"See Katherine, that's where you're wrong. I'm not like you, I never will be either. I made a choice unlike you and I chose Damon. Stefan is just my friend and Alex's boyfriend. So don't EVER compare me to you." spat Elena in a serious tone.

"Never tell me what to do Elena because I will kill you. You know, I could kill both of you right now but that would just ruin the plans that I have for you all. I think I'll be generous and let you both for now that is." she said as she began to turn away. "Oh and Elena? Tell my boys I said hello and that I've missed them dearly."

"Katherine, what do you mean by the plans you have?" yelled Elena but Katherine was already gone.

Elena stood there not understanding what had just happened. Damon and Stefan both had told her that Katherine had died in the fire...what in the hell was she doing alive? But Elena really didn't have time to think, she knew that she had to get Alex out of the woods and to safety.

"Alex...Alex? Are you alright?" said Elena with concern.

"I..I don't understand Elena. Stefan told me that Katherine died and why...why does she look exactly like you?" she said with disbelief.

"We all wondered the same thing Alex. No one knows why we look alike but come on, we have to get out of here. Katherine is extremely dangerous. It's not safe for us to be anymore. Hurry, please." shouted Elena.

The girls took off running through the woods. Elena's mind was racing and her heart was pounding. She was scared and she felt sick but she couldn't stop running. The girls ran and ran without daring to stop until they reached the boardinghouse.

"Damon? Stefan?" screamed Elena.  
Both boys appeared before the girls.

"Hello my love, welcome back. I must say, you don't smell so pleasant." said Damon as he stuck his nose up in the air.

"Damon..." said Elena out of breath. "Katherine..."  
Damon looked at Elena with disgust but concern.

"Katherine? What about her?" he said.

"She's...she's back. Alex and I ran into her in the woods. She told me she has plans for all of us Damon, that's why she let Alex and us go." cried Elena  
Damon was holding Elena by the shoulders and staring at her with shock on his face. Then he looked over at his brother to see the same expression on his face.

"Are either of you hurt?" said Damon as he started to inspect Elena's body.

"No, no both of us are fine." she looked over at Alex who was obviously in shock as Stefan took her into his arms.

"Stefan," whispered Alex, "I thought you said she was dead..."

"I thought she was sweetheart. I don't understand..." he said glancing over at Damon.

"Everyone just calm down alright? From now on, neither girl leaves this house without either me or my brother. Is that understood?" he said in a stern tone.

"Damon, I'll be fine." said Elena.

"No, you do what I say Elena. I can't have something happening to you. I can't lose you." he said staring into her eyes.

"Come on Alex, lets get you upstairs and cleaned up." said Stefan as he grabbed Alex into his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Damon, she said that killing me back there in the woods would ruin her plans. What do you possibly think that means?" Elena whispered.

"That's what I would like to know. Look Elena, we need to try our hardest to keep things as normal as possible, for Alex's sake. She's relatively new to this life, the last thing we need to do is make a huge deal out of it and scare her." said Damon as he pulled Elena into his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright...if she touched you I would have killed her."

"Damon, we have to do something though. We can't just act like this isn't happening. Alex chose to be with Stefan. She knew that if she was with him that she would have to brace herself for big things like this." said Elena.

"I know that. What I'm saying is that she thought Katherine was dead, did you not see the look on her face when she came in the door? She was scared to death. All I'm saying is that we need to remain calm for her but don't think that that means Stefan and I wont be out hunting that bitch down. Alright?" he said.

"Okay...I'm just worried Damon. You should have seen the look in her eyes when she said that she had plans for us. It's like she knows something is going to happen but she is waiting for the right opportunity to mess it all up." she whispered.

"Elena, everything is going to be fine. I need you to trust me alright? I wont let anything happen to you. I love you. Just trust me." he said gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too Damon and I do trust you. I just feel like it's only going to get worse." she let out a small cry.

"Lets get you into the shower and then you can relax. Everything will be okay. Don't worry your pretty little head about anything." he said smiling at her as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter four) 

Elena got out of the shower and went to get dressed. She looked around the room but didn't see Damon anywhere so once she was fully clothed she walked out of the bedroom and over to Stefan's room. She knocked on the door and saw Stefan step out and close the door behind him.

"Alex is asleep." he said.

"Oh well don't wake her, I just wanted to talk to you. Come on, we'll go in my room." said Elena as she began walking towards her and Damon's room with Stefan behind her.

They entered the room and Elena hopped onto the bed staring up at the ceiling as Stefan stood at the entrance of the room.

"Stefan, you can come in you know." said Elena.

"Oh, yes...it's just, I've never been in Damon's room before and being alone with you...it just brings back a lot of memories." he whispered. 

"It's okay Stefan. Remember what I told you before you left on your trip? I told you that you needed to let the past go and start a new chapter in your life, don't linger on all the memories. Come on, sit down." she motioned to the bed.

"Elena, I've been trying to move on and Alex has helped me a lot. But I can't forget the past, I was in love with you Elena. You were my world and then I lost you in the blink of an eye. A part of me still loves you and wants you Elena and no matter who I meet or what I do, I feel like that part of me will never go away." he said gazing into her eyes that he missed so dearly.

"A part of me will always love you too Stefan but I made my choice. I feel awful that I hurt you but I couldn't help my feelings and what my heart wanted. You will always be a huge part of my life, I still want you in my life but it's time to fall out of love with me. Alex is great Stefan, learn to love her with all of your heart. Okay?" she said. 

"Oh Elena..." he said as he reached up and touched her cheek lightly.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your little get together." said Damon as he flashed a frown in Stefan's direction.

"Alex is asleep so I brought Stefan in here so we could talk about this whole Katherine thing.." said Elena.

"Sure seems like the Katherine issue is the last thing on Stefan's list of things to do." said Damon in an angry tone.

"Damon, stop. We really do need to talk about this and figure out what we're going to do about her." Elena was looking back and forth between each brother.

"There's nothing really to discuss Elena. I will handle it along with Stefan and when we see that it's necessary to really talk action I'll let you get involved, alright?" he scowled.

"I should probably go." he said to Elena without bothering to look at his angry brother and then he was gone.

"Damon! That was rude! We were just talking about things." said Elena.

"Katherine wasn't one of those things! You bring my brother into MY room and let him sit on MY bed and then he sits here and tries to hit on you? I don't think so." he hissed.

"Damon Salvatore! This is OUR room and OUR bed and you know that I love you and Stefan was not hitting on me!" she cried.

"Oh really because I heard the whole conversation and I saw him reach up and touch your face. If this is what Stefan is planning on doing, he's out of here." bellowed Damon.

"If you heard the conversation then you heard that I told him to move on! Him touching my cheek means nothing okay? And this is his house just as much as is it yours. Don't do this Damon." she said as she got up and walked towards him. "He's just having a hard time with the past. Can you blame him? I chose YOU and I love YOU, Damon. So please, don't do this."

"You're right...I'm sorry Elena. It's just that I watched him be with you for so long and it just bothers me sometimes. I fought to have you and I feel in love with you so I don't want to lose you." he said holding her.

"And you won't lose me Damon. I made my choice and Stefan can just suck it up. Besides, I can see that he really cares about Alex, I know that with time...he will heal. You just have to give him some time." she said.

"Sorry for snapping on you. Come on, we really do need to discuss some kind of plan for this whole Katherine thing. Lets go talk with Stefan...even though I don't want to." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the library where Stefan was seated in a chair and a book in his face.

"Oh, hello. Do you guys need anything?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah, look. We really need to discuss this Katherine thing and figure out what we're going to do because you know her as well as I do. Katherine will do whatever it takes to get what she wants and she wont stop until she gets it. But the question is, what does she want?" said Damon as he began to ponder the possibilities.

"That's a good question. Katherine is greedy and she always wants to have her hands on something." said Stefan.

"I think I know exactly what she wants..." said Elena in a low bitter tone.

"How could you possibly know what she wants?" asked Damon.

"She wants both of you. She told Alex and I that we both took something from her, her boys, and she said that she would get both of you back." said Elena as she turned away from each brothers gaze.

Damon slammed his fist into the table and said "Damn! That stupid bitch! Does she not understand that we are over her and the we are not hers? All this time she's been alive and she never came to see either of us! That right there shows me that she doesn't give a damn about me so likewise, I'm returning the favor. She can burn in hell for all I care." spat Damon.

"I agree with you Damon but after thinking about all of this, I really don't think that we can get rid of her on our own. Katherine is centuries old and she has more power than both of us combined so I think that we could use all of the help we can get." said Stefan.

"And who exactly did you have in mind Stefan?" Damon sounded annoyed.

"Well what about Alaric. He knows a lot about vampires and he has a lot of equipment that could come in handy. I think he would be pretty useful." suggested Stefan.

"You have a point and hey, what about that little witch friend of yours Elena? I saw the stuff that she did that night a few months back that scared you and the blonde chick. It wouldn't hurt to have a witch on our side." said Damon.

"Bonnie? Well, I guess I could talk to her...she's been kind of distant lately though and spending a lot of time with her grandmother but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll go call her." said Elena as she began to walk away.

Elena took out her cell and searched for Bonnie's name and hit the green button and listened for a voice.

"Hello?" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, hey it's Elena. Are you busy?" she asked.

"No, I just got in from grams house. Is everything okay Elena? You sound kind of nervous." said Bonnie with concern.

"I'm fine but Bonnie, I need your help. Actually, we need your help." whispered Elena.

"Whose we...?" questioned Bonnie.

"Me, Damon, Stefan, Alex, and possibly Alaric." whimpered Elena. "Please, meet us at the boardinghouse."

"I'm on my way." said Bonnie as she hung up and Elena walked back to the library.

"I called Ric's and he's in." said Damon as Elena approached. "He's on his way."

"Good, so is Bonnie. Lets just hope she's willing to participate." sighed Elena. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter five) 

While Elena, Damon, and Stefan were sitting in the library they heard a knock at the door so Elena ran to answer it while Damon and Stefan stood behind her.

"Mr. Saltzman...Bonnie. I'm glad you could both come. Please, come in and have a seat, we've got a lot to fill you guys in on." said Elena.

As she turned to go sit in the living room she saw Alex coming down that stairs.

"Um, what's going on?" she said as she blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room.

"Everyone," said Stefan as he got up to go put his arm around Alex, "This is my girlfriend Alexis."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Saltzman." said Alaric. "And I'm Bonnie." and Bonnie.

"I've heard about both of you. Nice to meet you both but please, call me Alex." she said as she let Stefan pull her towards the couch next to Alaric and Bonnie.

"Look, we asked both of you to come here because we need your help." said Damon. "You see, Katherine has come back. Turns out the bitch didn't die and Stefan and I aren't strong enough to get rid of her on our own. She happened to run into Elena and Alex the other day and she let them go because she said she had plans for all of us and that killing then would ruin everything. We have to take care of her before she hurts the people we care about and the town that we know as home."

"Katherine was put in the tomb beneath the church, my ancestor Emily put a spell to lock all the vampires inside...I don't understand how Katherine got out..." said Bonnie looking confused.

"Bonnie, Katherine is extremely powerful and smart. I'm sure that she figured out some way to escape." said Stefan.

"Look, I care about Elena and this town so I'll help for those two reasons. For the past year I've spent a lot of time with grams and she's taught me a lot. I've become more powerful and I can do a lot more advanced spells so...I'm in." said Bonnie in a cool voice.

"Yeah, I'm in too." said Alaric.

"Aw Ric, It'll be just like old times. Me and you, the vampire hunters to the rescue!" smirked Damon.

"Damon, don't flatter yourself but in all seriousness...what's the plan?" he asked.

"Wait, I'm confused..." said Alex. "What exactly are we doing?"

"We are taking Katherine down Alex, she serves as nothing but a threat to this town and all of us so she has to be destroyed." said Stefan with a serious face.

"Well now that blondie gets the picture, lets start figuring out what we're going to do." said Damon.

"First, lets map out all of our safe places. Alaric's house of course, Bonnie's house, and Elena's house if we find it absolutely necessary." said Stefan.

"So if for some reason something goes wrong, I vote that everyone be sent to Ric's place." said Damon.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine with me." said Alaric.

"I was thinking that tonight we actually go out and search for her." said Damon. "And since we don't really know what to expect, Elena and Alex should stay at Ric's place."

"I'm not staying there." said Elena coldly. "I'm in this as much as the rest of you are and I refuse to just sit around and do nothing."

"Elena, it's not safe for you. None of us no what to expect and I don't want to risk losing you, so please...stay." said Damon as he cupped her face.

"Damon, I love you and I care about all the people in this room. I'm not staying behind and that's final." said Elena.

"...fine Elena, if that's what you want but Alex, will you at least stay behind?" asked Damon.

"If you all feel that that is best then yes...I will." whispered Alex.

"Sweetheart, since you're staying behind I need you to do exactly what I say okay? Since we have all agreed that Alaric's home will be the safe place I want you to stay there and no matter what, do NOT open the door for anyone. If anyone comes to the door, don't answer and don't invite them in. Do you understand?" said Stefan.

"Yes, I understand." she whispered as Stefan kissed her lips softly.

"Well it's all set then. Ric, you brought all the stuff we need right?" asked Damon.

"Yep. I've got a gun for each of us loaded with wooden bullets and plenty injections of vervain to go around. Oh yeah, and I've got stakes too." he said. "It's all in my car."

"Well lets get a move on then. Stefan, you and Alex ride with Ric so he can drop Alex off at his house and Bonnie, you can ride with Elena and I." said Damon. "Let the games begin."

Everyone got into their designated cars and Alaric took off to his house so he could let Alex in. Stefan said his goodbyes to her and reminded her not to let anyone in and to lock the door. He kissed her goodbye and then got back into the car to head towards the woods. Once they got there they saw Damon's car with the others inside waiting for them. They all stepped out of their cars and met for one last pep talk before starting off into the woods. As everyone started forward, Damon grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Elena, I love you. You know that right?" he asked.

"Of course I know that and I love you too." she whispered.

"Good and I will do everything I can to keep you safe." he said.

Then Damon began stroking her hair and then pushed her back lightly onto a tree and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. Elena began to melt as she slowly reached up and wrapped her fingers in Damon's hair. She could feel his body pressed up against hers, thank god the tree was behind her to help keep her supported and balanced. Then Damon slowly pulled away from Elena even though he didn't want to and whispered into her ear..."I love you Elena Gilbert and eternity sure isn't such a bad thing as long as I get to spend it with you." Elena could feel herself blush as she grabbed Damon for one last embrace and then began walking fast with him to catch up with the others.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Alaric.

"Like I said, let the games begin." smirked Damon. 


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter six) 

"Okay, I need all of you to be on alert. Make sure all of your senses are working, especially your hearing because there's always a chance that Katherine could give away some slight sound." said Stefan.

"Stefan I swear, you can be such an idiot sometimes. Do you honestly think that Katherine is the kind of person that would let a sound slip? She would only do that if she wanted to be heard and I'm telling you now, I guarantee all of you that she knows we're here and that somehow she's watching and using us for amusement." scowled Damon. "But never mind that, Elena...I'm going to need you to tell us exactly where in the woods that you saw Katherine."

"It was directly in the center of the woods." said Elena.

"Everyone, I know a way to figure out where she is but I need concentration and I need all of you to cooperate with me." said Bonnie softly.

"And how exactly can you figure this out?" asked Damon.

"A summoning spell. It's really simple actually so everyone gather around in a circle. Elena and Mr. Saltzman, I want you to each put a hand on my shoulder and then I want Damon and Stefan to grab on. It will help give me even more power."

Everyone did what Bonnie asked. Alaric took hold of Bonnie first, then Elena grabbed his shoulder, then Damon grabbed Elena's shoulder, and Stefan grabbed Damon's shoulder. Everything was so very silent in the woods until Bonnie opened her mouth and began to speak. No one had any idea what exactly she was saying because it was a foreign language, most likely Latin. Everyone had there eyes open and they were alert, checking their surroundings. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and Bonnie's hair flew up in the air around her, her chanting got louder and louder. Elena was scared and she felt Damon grab her hand but no one dared to speak and then it stopped. Bonnie began to stumble but she caught herself before she fell.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" said Elena as she broke free of Damon's hand and ran towards her friend.

"I'm fine Elena, but she's here.." answered Bonnie.

Elena felt her heart skip a beat as she turned slowly to look at the direction behind her. As Elena turned she felt like she was looking in a mirror.

"Bravo. I must say, that was a pretty impressive summoning spell Bonnie. Your powers have grown you know. You're like a little Emily Bennett in the making." smirked Katherine.

"The only difference between Emily and I is that she was weak. Yes, her powers may have been strong but she helped a vampire, a vampire that killed and did more evil than anyone I know." shouted Bonnie.

"You sit here and judge Emily for helping a vampire? Emily was my best friend you know. But don't you think it's funny that at this very moment, you are helping not one but two vampires?" whispered Katherine as she suddenly appeared by Bonnie.  
"I'm not doing this for them." she growled. "I'm doing this for Elena and Mystic Falls."

"Dear God! What is all the hype about Elena? She's not even that great if you ask me. All I hear is, Elena this and Elena that, its annoying! Kinda makes me wanna rip her little head off." said Katherine as she flashed a smile at Damon.

"I swear to God Katherine, I will kill you if you so much as lay a hand on her and that's a promise." growled Damon as he got down into a crouch, ready to pounce on Katherine.

"Damon, you were never supposed to get over me and neither were you Stefan. For God's sake...you went and got over me twice Stefan but Damon...Damon stuck to the girl that looks identical to me. Is that why you wanted her Damon? Is that what drew you in? Every time you're with her do you see...me?" smiled Katherine.

"Elena is NOTHING like you!" bellowed Damon. "Do you want to know what you are? You are a pathetic BITCH who needs to get over herself. I don't want you Katherine, in fact I wish that you had died in that fire and went straight to hell!"

Katherine stood there in shock and she was angry.

"...How dare you speak to me like that. After everything I've done for you!" screamed Katherine.

"You see, that's just it. You've done NOTHING for me! You've been alive all this time yet not once did you make an attempt to see me and let me know you were alive. I loved you Katherine, I even had that damn tomb open so I could get you back. I wanted to be with you but you obviously didn't give a damn about me so you can go to hell. I have what I want and that's Elena. She's the one that I love and the one that I choose to spend eternity with." said Damon as he grabbed Elena.

"Don't touch him!" screamed Katherine at Elena. "He was mine first and he will be mine again! Both of you will be mine again and I will take down anyone that gets in my way!"

Suddenly Katherine was airborne and her eyes were set on Elena. Damon pushed Elena back and then he jumped and collided with Katherine in the air.

"Damon!" cried Elena. "Please, we have to help him!"

"Oh, how very noble of you Damon. Trying to protect poor little weak Elena." laughed Katherine.

"I told you, if you lay so much as one hand on her I will kill you." spat Damon.

"Well lucky for you, I'm not focused on Elena tonight. If I was to kill her then my plans would be ruined and we can't have that happen now can we?" she made her lips form into a pout as she held Damon by the throat. "I only came here tonight to see my boys again." 

"What plans Katherine?" said Damon with the little bit of air he could get.

"That's for me to know and you to never to find out silly!" smirked Katherine as she leaned in and softly planted a kiss on Damon's lips. 

Elena was beyond pissed and she clearly wasn't thinking straight. She grabbed a stake from Alaric and before she could even think she took off after Katherine. Katherine was quick and she caught Elena's move so she threw Damon backwards and then took hold of Elena.

"HA! You honestly think that you could stake me?" said Katherine as she let out an evil laugh.

"Don't you ever kiss him again." shouted Elena.

"And what exactly are you going to do if I do? You obviously can't take me down and besides, I know that he liked it." said Katherine as she glanced over at Damon. "You next Stefan?" she winked.

"KATHERINE! LET HER GO!" roared Damon as his face grew red and his eyes grew dark. The veins under his eyes started to appear and he could feel his fangs begin grow.

"You're no fun." she pouted. "But fine, if you insist. I wasn't planning on killing her anyways because like I told you, that would just ruin all of my plans."

Katherine then dropped Elena and started to walk away until she turned back around to face the group.

"By the way, that whole ready to attack look is sexy on you Damon. Is that what happened to you when you shared blood with Elena?" her eyes began to twinkle. "Just remember, I'll be back soon. I'll see you boys soon and then we can be together once again." With that, she was gone.

Elena slowly got up and turned to face the group as Damon stood by her side. Bonnie was staring at Damon with the most evil look in her eyes.

"Do you not remember what I told you?" said Bonnie in a serious tone and no emotion on her face.

"Bonnie, this isn't what you think." said Elena.

"It is what I think..." she scowled.

"No it isn't because I wanted him to do it! It wasn't taken unwillingly, I asked him to do it." shouted Elena.

"Elena..." whispered Bonnie. "How...how could you?"

"I did it because I wanted to, Damon even said no until I begged him. I don't even need to be explaining myself to you.." she said in a plain tone.

"I think we should go..." said Alaric but Bonnie was already taking off towards the car with Stefan right behind her. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter seven)

"Lucky me.." thought Damon as he drove his car with Elena, Bonnie, and now Stefan inside back to the Salvatore boardinghouse. Alaric had gone to pick up Alex. There was definitely a lot of tension because of what Katherine said. The dumb bitch just had to open her damn mouth. But it was like Elena said, she wanted Damon to take her blood and she wanted to take his. If someone was willing to do it then Bonnie couldn't attack him. Bonnie was seriously angry though and as they pulled into the boardinghouse driveway. Bonnie got out and slammed the car door shut.

"Bonnie, wait." begged Elena. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"No Elena. I don't want to hear it. I'm done...I can't help you guys anymore." scowled Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Come on, you can't do this! We need you!" cried Elena as everyone stood back and watched the argument between the two girls.

"Yes I can. I can do whatever I want. Besides, you have vampires on you side. The moment you decided to drink blood and share blood with a vampire...you were dead to me." spat Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you don't mean that..." cried Elena as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Yes I do, I'm leaving." she said as she began walking towards her car until Damon grabbed her by the arm.

"Get you're filthy hands off of me you killer!" shouted Bonnie.

"Bonnie, he's not a killer anymore!" screamed Elena, she was angry now and she could see the hurt flash across Damon's face.

"Bonnie, listen to me...it was Elena's choice. You can't abandon her and the town because you're mad at me and you hate me. I'm sorry..." said Damon as his head was down looking at the ground.

"Let go of me before I decide to kill you." she said as she snatched her arms out of his grasp and opened her car door. Within seconds Bonnie was gone.

"Do you see what you've done Damon? Once again you ruin everything." mumbled Stefan.

"You're going to accuse me of all this? Look here Stefan..." but his words were cut off as Elena marched forward and got straight into Stefan's face.

"Don't sit here and point you finger at him Stefan. I wanted this, I begged him to do it so you can stay out of this. How bout you just keep your nose in your own damn business!" yelled Elena as she stormed off into the house. Damon was right behind her.

"Elena, calm down...it's okay." whispered Damon as he grabbed Elena and pulled her into his chest.

"No Damon, it's not okay! How can you sit there and say it's okay? Bonnie called you a killer...how dare she! She doesn't even know you! Maybe you used to do that but not anymore. That's not you Damon! And Stefan...oh I swear to god I will kill him if he ever sits there and points his finger at you when you've done nothing wrong!" shouted Elena.  
Damon was stunned. Elena was threatening to kill his brother? He really liked this other fierce side of her, it was turning him on.

"Elena...it's fine okay. I don't need for any of these people to believe me or trust me. As long as I have you, I don't want anything else." said Damon as he began stroking her cheek.

"I love you Damon...and I'm sorry about all this bullshit that you had to go thru tonight." whispered Elena and then the front door opened.

"Hi guys, did you finish Katherine off?" smiled Alex.

"No Alex...she just..walked away again but we'll get her, don't worry..." said Elena as she looked over at Stefan with anger and took off running up the stairs in sobs.

"Look at what YOU'VE done Stefan! You bastard...if you ever make her cry again I'll kill you myself. Got it?" said Damon as he was inches from Stefan's face, the veins were beginning to show. Then Damon pulled his gaze away from Elena and took off up the stairs after her.

"What did you do Stefan?" shouted Alex.

"Nothing, just drop it." said Stefan as he turned to head towards the kitchen.

"No, what in the hell did you do to her?" demanded Alex.

"I told her that Damon was the cause of all this okay? He just had to exchange blood with Elena and now Bonnie has bailed on us because of it! He ruins EVERYTHING!" shouted Stefan.

Alex looked at him for awhile, she had never seen him this angry. "Did he force her to exchange?"

"Well, no but he should have had the strength to say no." said Stefan in an evil tone.

"Then don't blame him for this. Elena wanted this and as much as you hate to hear this, I like Damon. I think he's a good person and he's good to Elena. He loves her Stefan and he wouldn't do something that would harm her so don't blame him. I also think you need to march your sorry ass up there and apologize to BOTH of them." said Alex coldly as she walked away from Stefan.

"Alex...wait." said Stefan but she was already gone. Great...now he was stuck in a house with every person inside hating his guts. Just perfect but he did bring this upon himself. Alex was right...Elena begged Damon to do it and he even said no but Elena was very good at getting people do what she wanted. He had to go apologize to Elena...and Damon so he slowly trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door to Damon and Elena's room.

"Go away or I'll rip your damn head off." that was obviously Damon, thought Stefan.

"I...I just wanted to apologize but if you want me gone I'll leave." said Stefan as he began to walk away until the door swung open revealing Elena staring at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, Stefan could see the makeup that leaked down her face. He felt horrible.

"What do you have to say..." whispered Elena.

"I'm so sorry Elena...you are right. You wanted this and I shouldn't have blamed Damon and Bonnie shouldn't have either." and then he turned to look at Damon. "And Damon, I disagree with what Bonnie said...you're not a killer. You used to be but being with Elena had changed you...and I'm happy for that. You've done so much for Elena and myself and I'm grateful for you. So, I'm sorry." he bowed his head and began to walk away.

"Wait..." he heard Elena calling after him. "Thank you Stefan..." He nodded in her direction and made a small smile flash across his face and then he watched her slowly close the door as he headed off towards his own bedroom to now apologize to Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter eight) 

Stefan made his way to his room to find Alex sitting on the bed reading a book. She looked beautiful and Stefan really did love her. Slowly Alex sat down her book and glanced up at Stefan.

"So..." she said. "Did you apologize to them?"

"Yes, I did." he said.

"And...? How did it go?" she asked.

"Well, Elena said thank you and I knew it meant a lot to her that I apologize but I don't think Damon really even cared to be honest but can't say I didn't try, you know?" said Stefan as he took a seat on the bed and rested his hand on Alex's thigh.

"Well I'm proud of you Stefan and I love you. You did that right thing." she smiled. "You know, boys that do the right thing...should always be rewarded." she winked.

"Oh really? And how are you going to reward me.?" he grinned a flirtatious grin. 

Alex slowly got on Stefan's lap and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Stefan pulled Alex closer and then she wrapped her legs around Stefan's waist. Thing started to heat up and Stefan flipped Alex over and he was now facing down at her. He really loved this girl and he knew that she loved him.

"Alex..." he whispered as he began stroking her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too Stefan." she said as his lips began searching for hers again.  
_

"Damon? Where are you?" asked Elena as she looked around their bedroom.

"Um, in the bathroom. I'll be out in just a second." he called back at her. 

Damon was nervous. He had never been nervous in his entire life, he was always sure about himself and sure about the choices he made. "Just calm down" he thought. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Damon? What in the hell are you doing in there? It's getting late, come to bed." called Elena.

"Okay, I'm coming." he said.

Damon opened the door to see Elena standing in front of it, ready to barge in.

"You spend to much time in the bathroom...you're such a girl." smirked Elena as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, you know I always have to look my best. But Elena, would you like to go for a walk thru the garden in the back with me?" he said nervously.

Elena raised her eyes in suspicion and looked at Damon with curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." smiled Damon because he could tell she knew something was up.

"Well...I guess a walk couldn't hurt. It's been one hell of a night but a nice walk and some fresh air might do me some good. Count me in Mr. Salvatore." she said with a giggle.

Damon opened the front door for her and then grabbed Elena's hand. Her hand was so tiny compared to his but it fit in his perfectly. Feeling her hand against his was perfect and it was like her hand was meant there all along. Elena was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black sweat pants but she still look gorgeous. There was a slight breeze outside and as they walked her hair blew slightly in the wind. Damon could smell her scent go thru the air, it was like his drug. He admired every little thing about Elena, the way her skin looked in the pale moonlight, how rosy her cheeks were, how beautiful her lapis lazuli eyes sparkled, the shape and pale pink color of her lips. She was perfect and Damon loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his entire life. Even Katherine hadn't been able to get this much "love" out of him but with Katherine it wasn't even real love from both sides. She didn't love him but Elena was different. Elena loved him, she had made a choice and Damon was that choice. For once in his life he got the girl and she actually wanted him and only him in return. He knew that his life wasn't ever going to get any better than this.

"What are you staring at?" said Elena as she eyed Damon and looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I was just looking at you." he smiled. "You look..beautiful."

Elena could feel her cheeks begin to get hot and Damon saw the rosy tint of them grow even darker. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." she smiled back playfully.

As they continued walking deeper into the garden, Elena began to see candles lighting up the path. Straight ahead of them was a bench that smoothed down and polished. It was a deep and rich brown color and around it was an arch that was covered in her favorite kind of flower, red and white roses. Ever since Elena was a little girl, she had imagined having those color roses in her wedding bouquet.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" cried Elena.

"Well come on, lets go have a seat." said Damon.

They took a seat on the bench and then Elena turned to Damon.

"This is so beautiful and romantic Damon. After everything that has happened tonight, I really needed something like this to calm my nerves. Thank you and I love you." she whispered as she grabbed his hand and then faced forward to take in the scene of the garden. Slowly Damon let go of Elena's hand and began to reach inside his jacket pocket. Elena turned back to look at him as he got up and began to go down towards the ground.

"Damon...what are you doing...?" she breathed as she looked at Damon kneeling on one knee.

"Elena," said Damon as he pulled out a tiny white box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Elena had ever seen. He took her hand in his and began speaking again. "Elena, I love you more than I think you will ever be able to understand. You have given me a whole new look on life and you've taught me that it's okay to open up and let people in. Not everyone is going to hurt you and you taught me that it's okay to love again...you have been there for me whenever I've needed you. You've been by my side and I promise you that whenever you need me I'll be by your side and I will love and cherish you everyday for eternity because I'm simply in love with you Elena Gilbert. I've been in love with you since the day I met you and I always will be. Yes we'll have our rough times and I'm sure we'll want to kill each other at certain points but no matter what, my feelings for you will never change and I want to be with you forever. So Elena, will you marry me?"

Elena was stunned. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It was like she had always imagined it would be except that she was a tad under dressed but that didn't matter. The man of her dreams was kneeling in front of her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life and he had just said the most beautiful words that came from his heart to her. Tears began streaming down her face as she looked into Damon's eyes.

"Oh Damon...yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she cried as he let out a huge grin and slipped the ring onto Elena's slender finger. Then Elena pulled Damon up and grabbed his face in her hands and began kissing him passionately until she pulled away to look at him.

"Damon, I love you so much! This ring, it's gorgeous!" she said as tears kept flowing down her face.

"Don't cry Elena. I love you and I'm serious about us. I want you and only you for the rest of my life." he whispered.

"And I love you." she whispered back. "I promise to always love you Damon Salvatore."

"Elena Salvatore...I like the sound of that." he said as he smiled at her and then picked her up in his arms and took of for the house and their bedroom, tonight was a good night and it was only going to get better.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter nine) 

The next morning Elena woke up first and the first thing she did was check to see if everything that happened last night was a dream or not. She pulled her hand in front of her quickly and sitting there on her slender finger was a huge diamond ring. It was real, everything that happened was actually real. Damon had...proposed to her. Elena never saw that coming, she figured that since they had eternity, what as the point in marriage?

"What's on your mind?" said Damon as he turned over in the bed. His head was rested on a pillow as he looked up at Elena.

"Oh, nothing.." she mumbled.

"Elena Gilbert, don't lie to me. What's on your mind?" he asked as he furrowed his brows.

"I just...I was thinking. What made you want to propose to me?" she said while still staring at her ring.

"Well because I love you. Isn't that obvious?" he asked.

"No, I know that but...since we have eternity I just figured we'd live it and not worry about marriage. And besides, you don't really seem like the kind of guy who wants to get married."

"I want to marry you because I love you. You are the girl of my dreams, my princess of darkness." he winked. "And I knew this is something you would want. This is like a big deal in a humans life and I figured it would be good something that you could enjoy before well, you know, you turn."

"Oh, I see...Well thank you then. I have a fiancee and I'm eighteen almost nineteen...hopefully Aunt Jenna wont flip her shit." she laughed.

"There's always compulsion you know..." sighed Damon.

"Damon Salvatore! No way! My Aunt will either accept it or not, either way she'll get over it. Now come on, I want breakfast." she said as she grabbed Damon and pulled him downstairs to the kitchen.

Alex and Stefan were already down there. Alex was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon while Stefan was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning Elena." smiled Alex.

"Morning, would you like some help?" asked Elena as she walked over to the stove and took hold of the pan of eggs and began flipping them.  
Alex glanced down and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my...GOD!" she screamed with delight.

Elena jumped at the sound of Alex screaming and turned to face her once she got a hold of herself. "Alex...what's wrong?"

"Elena! It's beautiful! When did this happen?" she cried as she grabbed Elena's ring finger and held it up in the air. Stefan was in the middle of taking a sip of coffee when he choked and spit it out. His eyes were hooked on Elena's hand before him.

"Stefan, that was just rude and it's not polite to stare. Have you still not learned your manners? After all the valuable time I've taken to teach you...pitty." smirked Damon.

"Damon, when did this happen..?"he whispered.

"Oh, last night out in the garden." he said aloud so Alex could hear. "You are all looking at the soon to be Mrs. Salvatore." Satisfaction flashed across his face.

"How did you do it? Was it romantic!" cried Alex.

"Yes, it was. It was always how I had imagined it." said Elena shyly.  
Stefan had now moved his eyes from Elena's ring finger to her face.

"Stefan? Aren't you going to congratulate them?" said Alex with a smile.

"Oh, um, yes. Congrats. I'm happy for the two of you but if you'll excuse me." he said as he grabbed his morning paper and coffee and took off.

"I'll be back." murmured Damon as he took off after Stefan.

"He's never going to get over you..." whimpered Alex as she turned away from Elena and drooped her head down towards the ground.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elena in a dumbfounded tone.

"Stefan. He's never going to get over you Elena. He's still in love with you and no matter how hard I try to get him to have feelings for me like he has for you, it doesn't work. I see the way he looks at you...he doesn't look at me like that. Sometimes I even think that when we kiss, he imagines it's you.." she said in a sad tone as tears began to roll down her face.

"Alex, that's not true! Stefan loves you and I know that for a fact." Elena had now wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and was trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, maybe he does love me but not as much as he loves you. I can't ever be good enough for him because I'm not you..." she sighed in defeat.  
_

"Stefan, what the hell is your problem?" asked Damon as he grabbed Stefan and spun him around so he was now facing him.

"Nothing, I just...I have some business I need to take care of." mumbled Stefan.

"Let me guess, you pictured yourself putting that ring on Elena's finger. Right?" Damon's voice was bitter.

"That's not what I said..." said Stefan.

"But that's what you meant and I know it. Get over it Stefan, I'm with Elena now. She chose me and that's not my fault. It's time for you to move on little brother." said Damon as he walked away. "And take some advice from someone who knows how it feels...stop playing Alex. She loves you but if you have feelings for someone else you're only hurting her and playing her so stop before you get in too deep." 

Damon returned into the kitchen to find no one there.

"Elena? Where are you?" he called out as he walked the kitchen until he stopped dead in his tracks and found Alex laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" begged Damon as he shook her lightly and heard footsteps rushing into the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" yelled Stefan with concern.

"I don't know, I came back in here and I found her laying here. Alex, please...wake up!" roared Damon.

The girl began to stir in Damon's arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"Damon...she took her." she whispered as her eyes began to close again and tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

"Who took who?" he cried. "Where's Elena?"

"Katherine...she took...Elena." said Alex as her eyes closed shut again and her head fell backwards.

Damon continued holding Alex, his eyes were huge now and horror spread across his face. Stefan stepped towards his brother and put his hand on his back. Damon turned to look up at Stefan and his grew even paler than it already was.

"She took her...I have to find her!" he bellowed as he got up quickly and shoved Alex into Stefan's arms.

"Wait, Damon. Let me go lay Alex down and I'll help you!" cried Stefan after Damon.

"You need to take care of Alex and I don't need your help!" hissed Damon.

"Alex will be fine and yes you do Damon...you can't get Elena back on your own." said Stefan.

"Fine...but you do what I say. I give the orders. I'm going to rip that bitches head off and drive a stake through her heart...so help me God, if she's hurt Elena..." he said as he slammed his fist down onto the coffee table next to him.

"We'll get her back Damon. Just calm down." said Stefan soothingly.

"Calm down? She's got my fiancee tied up somewhere and doing God knows what to her! How could I calm down?" screamed Damon with pure anger on his face. 

"We'll get her back Damon." said Stefan as he took out his cell to make a phone call. Damon had stormed out of the house and was pacing around outside.

"Alaric, we need your help." said Stefan.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alaric replied.

"It's Elena. Katherine's got her." Stefan could hear the jingling of keys thru the phone, a car door open, it closed, and then the engine revved.

"I'm on my way." said Alaric to Stefan and then the line went dead. 


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter ten) 

Damon stood outside pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe that he let this happen. How did he not hear Katherine or at least sense her? This couldn't be happening. The one person that he had fought to have and promised to protect was missing and in danger. Damon cursed himself for breaking his promise. He was getting agitated because Stefan was taking so damn long. He stormed off to the front door and wrenched it open.

"Stefan! What the hell is taking so long? This is a life or death thing, Katherine could kill her!" he bellowed into the house.

"What? Stefan, did I just hear Damon say that Katherine could kill her? Why didn't you tell me that? All you said was that she needed my help!" cried Bonnie thru the phone.

"Bonnie, yes...Katherine could kill her so we need you. I know you're not happy with Damon but do this for Elena. She could die tonight Bonnie." said Stefan in a hushed tone.

"Elena is my best friend...I'm on the way." she said as the phone went silent.

"STEFAN!" yelled Damon. "Get your ass out here before I do this alone!"  
Stefan appeared at the front door.

"Damon, stop yelling. I was in the middle of a phone conversation." said Stefan.

"A phone conversation? Really? Elena is in danger and you chose to be on the _phone_?" Damon was angry and he could feel his fangs beginning to protrude.

"I was calling Alaric and Bonnie." he said flatly.

"I don't need Bonnie's help so screw her." said Damon as he began pacing again.

"Damon, we do need her and much as you hate to admit it. Bonnie was angry when she called you a...killer. None of us think that, okay? That may have been the old you but that's not you anymore. You are a new person because of Elena." said Stefan as he walked towards his brother and then grabbed his shoulders.

"Stefan...I have to get her back." he said with wide eyes.

"And that's what we're going to do." replied Stefan in a serious yet uplifting tone.

The brothers were standing there when they heard cars pull up behind them. Damon and Stefan turned to see Alaric and Bonnie running towards them. In Alaric's hand was a duffel bag that contained injections of vervain, several wooden stakes, and a gun for each of them loaded with wooden bullets. He was always on top of things, the modern day vampire hunter. In Bonnie's small hand she was holding a big brown book. By the looks of it, it was a spell book.

"I brought grams' old spell book because I figured that there would be some kind of spell that we could use to help us destroy Katherine." she said and she glanced over at Damon. She could see frustration, anger, and fear in his eyes and Bonnie felt...guilty. Damon really did care about Elena and she went and called him a killer. She knew Elena had changed him into being good and Bonnie was thankful for that because she didn't want to have to kill Damon if he split innocent blood. Somewhere under that tough girl exterior she had, was a girl who cared for the Salvatore brother's because they meant so much to Elena. Bonnie kept her eyes locked on Damon until he lifted his head to see her staring at him and he scowled at her.

"Damon, look..."she sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said about you, okay? I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated. You really have changed and become a better person for Elena and I know that you care about her more than anything so I will do whatever it take to help you get her back. I love her just like you do and I will fight for her, even if it means that I go down in the process."  
Damon remained silent and simply nodded at Bonnie.

"He proposed to her..." whispered Stefan.

"What?" asked Bonnie and Alaric in unison.

"I proposed to her last night in the garden..." said Damon in an edgy tone and then looked away because he could feel the veins showing on his face. He wanted to kill Katherine.

"Lets go so we can get her back." whispered Bonnie as the four jumped into Damon's car.  
_

Elena woke up to find herself in a dark and damp place. She couldn't see anything and it smelt awful. When she tried to stand up she could feel chains around her arms and legs preventing her from moving. She couldn't really remember what happened. All she remembered was turning around to see Alex lying on the floor and then something hit her in the back of the head and she was out. She didn't know how long she had been out cold or who had taken her but the more she thought about it then more fear came into her head. Katherine. The name that kept flashing thru her mind. It had to have been her. Elena was scared but refused to show it. She had to find some way out of this place.

"It's no use..." said a harsh voice behind her. "The chains have a magical seal on them. There's no way that you can get out."

"Who are you?" Elena demanded and then her eyes widened as she saw the person sitting next to her.

"Isobel?" said Elena in a shocked voice.

"The one and only...I see Katherine got you as well. She's not going to stop you know. She won't stop until she gets what she wants and you have it. She'll kill you." said Isobel in a monotone.

"I'd like to see her try. Damon will come for me and so will Stefan. They'll save me." she said back as she heard Isobel let out a soft laugh.

"Well, it's so nice to see that you've finally decided to wake up." said Katherine as she walked down the stairs into the basement. "And look, you've found mommy!"

"She's not my mother!" spat Elena. "And where have you taken me?"

"Shhh, don't ask so many questions Elena. All you need to know is that my plans are now under way and before you know it, my boys will be back in my arms." she smiled and hugged herself.

"They're going to come and save me Katherine and you know it." Elena was mad.

"I know they will but they won't be saving you. They'll think that they're saving you but it's going to be me but first, I need that pretty little ring of yours." said Katherine as she reached down and took Elena's engagement ring off her finger.

"What are you doing with that...? Give it back!" cried Elena.

"I'm going to put it on my finger silly and then I'm going to take you to that filthy little tomb they tried to lock me in so you can rot away but first, I need to dispose of any witnesses. Ah, Isobel. I can't have you rating me out and besides, I'm finished with you. I have no use for you anymore." she said as she walked towards Isobel.

"Katherine, please! I've done everything you've asked!" cried Isobel.

"Goodbye Isobel." she smiled as she brought her arms into the air and stabbed Isobel straight in the heart with a stake.

"I'll dispose of her later." she said as she dusted her hands off. "Now it's time to get rid of you."

"You can't seriously think that you can try to take my place and marry Damon. He's not stupid, he's going to notice!" cried Elena.

"No he wont, I've been watching you for a long time now and I've got your act down pat. He's going to think it's me and them I'm going to marry him so we can be happy together like it was meant to be. Stefan can even join in eventually once I convince Damon to let him and don't worry...I'll make sure they forget all about you." she let out a beaming smile.

"You...bitch!" yelled Elena. "They are both over you and once Damon finds out you've done this, he'll kill you!"

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were sleeping." Katherine walked towards Elena and then hit her in the back of the head. "Good girl, now lets get rid of you so I can get my boys back."

She threw Elena over he shoulders and took off towards the tomb. Once she got there she chained Elena up again and then closed the entry way inside and was gone.

"Step one: complete." laughed Katherine.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter eleven) 

"DAMN IT!" screamed Elena as she woke up again and pounded her fist into the concrete floor beneath her. Her head ached from Katherine knocking her out once again. She knew that she was far down into the tomb so there was no way anyone could hear her and she was chained up again. Elena let out a small cry and then she gazed down at her left hand. The beautiful diamond ring, her engagement ring, was gone. But the worst part was that Katherine had taken it and was going to use it to trick Damon into thinking she was Elena. She began to sob uncontrollably. "Damon..." she thought. "I love you..."

"Come on, we have to be getting closer." said Damon. He could smell Katherine's sent and Elena's, he was so close to getting her back.

"Damon, did you hear that?" asked Stefan as his eyes began roaming all over the woods.

"Yeah.." Damon was straining his ears to hear more. It sounded like someone was running through the woods straight towards them.

"Damon, turn around!" whispered Bonnie in a harsh tone. "Someone's coming towards us!"

"Alright everybody, it's probably one of Katherine's little vampire guards so get ready. Ric, get the supplies out." ordered Damon as he grabbed a stake.

Damon was ready, the figure was coming closer and he was going to take it down. As the figure got closer he jumped out, fangs fully extended and ready to attack but he dropped the stake and stood there staring at the figure before him.

"Elena?" he cried.

"Oh my god, Damon! You actually came to look for me!" said Katherine pretending to be Elena as she ran and hugged Damon.

"How did you get out...? Are you hurt? Where's Katherine?" he asked.

"Katherine is dead Damon. She had me chained up but I broke free. One of her guards helped me actually and when we got the chance we staked her and then burnt her body. She's dead, that stupid bitch." Katherine was waiting to see if Damon was buying it or not.

"Elena..." he grabbed her and looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I let something happen to you. I love you more than life and I swear to God, I will never let anything happen to you again. I can't live a life without you. I just wish you would have saved Katherine for me to finish off. I would have gotten nothing pure joy from staking her and telling her to burn in hell."

Katherine was trying hard to keep cool. She knew that Damon only felt that way about her because stupid little Elena had polluted his mind but now Elena was gone. She'd starve to death eventually while Katherine would live the good life. She had finally gotten her boys back.

"Elena, I'm so glad you're okay!" said Bonnie as she ran to Katherine and hugged her but Bonnie felt a strange feeling go through her body. Slowly, she stepped back and took in the image before her. Katherine could tell something was up but she remained calm.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" said Katherine as she waved her hand in front of Bonnie's face.

"Oh...uh..." she stuttered. "nothing, sorry. It's just been a long night. Lets get you home so we can get this wedding all ready!"

"Damon, I want to get married as soon as possible if that's okay with you." said Katherine as she walked over to Damon and wrapped her arms around in his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything you want kitten." he said softly as pulled her in for a tight embrace and Katherine's eyes began to light up, she had won. Step two: complete.

_

Katherine was home. She was finally where she knew she was meant to be after all these years. She walked around Damon's room and took in everything. Then she felt his presence behind her as he slipped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Katherine giggled and then turned to she was face to face with Damon.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too Elena. Since the day I met you. I just knew you'd pick me over Stefan because no one can refuse my charm and sex appeal." he winked at her.

"Cocky much?" giggle Katherine.

"You know it." he smiled as he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed. They began to fool around for awhile. Damon had missed Elena so much and he was happy to have her back. Katherine was dead, or so he thought, and that was what he wanted most. There was a knock on the door and Katherine ran over to open it.

"Um, hello." said Stefan. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment Elena?"

"Of course you can." said Katherine as she turned to look back at Damon telling him she'd be back shortly and Damon scowled. Stefan lead her into the library and he stood by the huge desk in it. He looked into who he thought were Elena's eyes and he could feel the tears begin to come down his face.

"Stefan?" asked Katherine. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Elena, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I know that you've chosen Damon and you're getting married shortly but I can't keep this locked inside anymore. I'm still in love with you Elena and no matter how hard I try I can't stop these feelings." he said softly.

"Stefan..." whispered Katherine as she walked forward and touched his cheek. Stefan looked into her eyes and grabbed her waist. He had wanted this for so long. He began to pull her closer until she took control. She pushed him into the chair that was at the desk and then she climbed into his lap wrapping her legs around him. She began to kiss him as his hands roamed her body. Stefan was in heaven, he had missed the touch of Elena and his mind was so clouded with desire like Damon's was to even notice it was really Katherine. Katherine began to thrust her hips forward as she felt pleasure rising in her body. Stefan grabbed her an pulled her into him with more force. Slowly Katherine looked up at him. She now had both brothers back. They were like putty in her hands. Elena and Alex were out of the way.

"I should go..." she whispered. "Lets just keep this our little secret." she turned her back and began back up the stairs to Damon's room. Her face twitched until it formed the biggest smile. Step three: complete.  
_

Bonnie laid in her bed as her brow began to produce to small sweat. She was dreaming and it wasn't the kind of dream that was pleasant by any means.

_Bonnie found herself walking through the woods. It was dark and she could hear a cry for help but she didn't know where it was coming from. She continued walking for what felt like years until she found herself standing in front of the tomb. She reached out and touched the entrance to it. She ran her fingers over the stone door and closed her eyes. The cry for help was coming from inside. She could hear weeping and then she heard an all to familiar voice call her name._

"Bonnie...please help me." cried Elena.

"Elena? Where are you?" screamed Bonnie trying to wrench the door open.

"I'm deep inside the tomb, please help me before it's too late." said Elena.

"What are you doing in the tomb? ELENA? CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLO?" Bonnie was in tears as she used all her strength to try open the tomb entrance.

"Hurry Bonnie..." but the voice faded.

Bonnie woke up panting. She rubbed the sweat off her brow and walked into her kitchen to get a glass of water. She kept telling herself over and over that it was a dream but her gut had a bad feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter twelve) 

The next morning Katherine found herself in the company of Bonnie as they walked thru the town of Mystic Falls. Today was the day she was going to get her wedding dress and tomorrow was the day she would be marrying Damon. Last night was a blast of course because she had gotten intimate with both brothers who were oblivious to the fact that she was Katherine and not Elena but Katherine didn't mind because everything was going as planned. She continued walking with Bonnie as they made small talk about the wedding. Bonnie could be so annoying and Katherine wanted to drain her of all her blood but she couldn't do that now, she had to pretend to be Elena.

"Come on," said Bonnie. "This is the dress shop. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Lets do it!" laughed Katherine.

The girls walked inside and Katherine approached the front desk. She told the strawberry blonde lady behind the desk that she was here to get her dream dress and that she had no intentions of paying for it. Ah, compulsion really did come in handy during times like these. The lady simply nodded and asked Katherine for her size and once she got all the necessary information, she took off into the stock room to find some dresses for her. The girls waited for awhile until they saw the small girl reappeared. She took Katherine into a dressing room and hoisted her into her first wedding dress.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Katherine as she frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nope, no way. As your best friend I refuse to let you wear that. It's hideous and you look like you're wearing drapes! NEXT!" said Bonnie with disgust on her face.

Katherine had tried on about ten dresses and still, nothing. She was beginning to get irritated and Bonnie was on her last nerves but she had to remain calm. She went back into the dressing room and got into her eleventh dress and when she came out Bonnie's mouth dropped. Katherine turned to look at herself in the mirror and she almost died.

"Elena...it's gorgeous! It looks absolutely amazing on you!" cried Bonnie as she clapped her hands to together one time.

"This is it...this is the dress." whispered Katherine. She had chosen a dress that was tight and fitting at the top and once it hit her waist it fluffed out like a ball gown from back in the 1800's, she had worn dresses like this very long ago. The dress had a slight train to it and then the lady from the desk came up to her and helped place a veil on her head that came a little past her shoulders. She looked stunning and she knew that this dress would be the icing on the cake. Damon and Stefan wouldn't be able to take their eyes off her.

"I'll take it." she smiled. "Hey Bonnie, go ahead and wait in the car while I pay."

"Um, alright." said Bonnie as she shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the store.

"I'm going to take this dress and I'm not going to pay. You will not remember my face and you will forget that I even came in here today." said Katherine with her eyes locked on the lady.

"You are taking the dress and not paying. I will not remember your face and I will forget that you even came in here today." repeated the lady as if she was in a trance.  
Katherine smiled and then took off out the door. Step four was getting closer, the wedding day and the I do's.

"Stefan? Where are you?" called Alex.

"I'm in the library." he replied.  
Alex walked in and took just a second to admire how truly gorgeous Stefan was. She loved him but she knew in her heart this was the right thing to do.

"Stefan...we need to talk." she whispered.  
He gazed up at her and began to study her face.

"Okay...well what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Us." she said softly. "I think that us being together just...isn't going to work." she was trying so hard to not let the tears escape as she saw confusion spread across Stefan's face.

"What? Why?" he said as he got up and walked towards her.

"I'm just...tired of being second to you. I see the way you look at Elena and I know you're still in love with her. No matter how hard I try to make you see me and show you that I love you I still see it in your eyes that you want her." she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alex! That's not true! I love you!" said Stefan.

"Don't run away from your feelings Stefan. Yes, you'll have to get over her eventually because she's marrying Damon but I just can't do this anymore. And it's okay that you still love her, I understand. I'm staying for Elena and Damon's wedding because I'm going to be a bridesmaid but after that I'm gone. I will always love you Stefan." she smiled weakly holding in the sobs that wanted to burst free.

"Alex, please...don't do this." cried Stefan.

"I'm sorry but I've made up my mind Stefan. It's..over." she walked towards him and planted a small soft kiss on his cheek, smiled, and then turned to leave the room. She took off outside and ran while the tears came.

Stefan stood in the library in shock and sadness. Yes, he loved Alex but she was right about Elena. He was still in love with her but she had chosen Damon. He used to have Alex and he could feel his love for her growing but now she was gone too. He was alone. Stefan sat down and put his head on the desk in front of him and wept.  
_

Katherine had dropped Bonnie off at home before returning to the boardinghouse. She had her dress in her hands as she sneaked into the house to hid the dress in one of the millions of closets that house contained. She couldn't let Stefan or Damon find it. Once she found a hiding place she took off upstairs to find Damon. She opened his bedroom door and found him standing in front of a mirror examining his new tux that he had gotten for the wedding.

"Wow, you look great in that." exclaimed Katherine. 

"Elena please, I look great in anything and everything." he said as he winked at her.

"Ah, the cockiness emerges again." she said as she let out a small laugh. "When did you go and get these?"

"While you were out dress shopping I went tux shopping with Stefan, Ric, and Jeremy. They all needed a new tux so I was generous enough to allow them to accompany me." he said as he turned back around to examine his all black tux.

"I want you to wear a red tie and have the grooms men wear white ones." said Katherine.

"Let me guess, to match you bouquet of red and white roses." he smiled.

"Oh, you know me so well." Katherine grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "Tomorrow is the beginning of eternity for us."

Bonnie was sitting in her living room as she flipped through the channels on TV. She had just tried her maid of honor dress on and it was beautiful but not as beautiful as Elena's gown. Caroline and Bonnie were to be the maids of honor while Alex and Elena's Aunt Jenna were the bridesmaids. Since there was an odd number of grooms men and bridesmaids, Jenna decided to take her walk down the aisle with Elena, she was going to hand her over to Damon since her father wasn't alive to do it. As Bonnie's mind wandered away from the wedding she found herself staring at a candle in the room. She kept gazing at the candle until she felt a breeze begin to pick up around her. The flame on the candle grew bigger as Bonnie could make out the sounds of someone calling her name in the wind.

_"Bonnie...please hurry, I need help." cried the voice._

"Elena? Is that you again? What's wrong?" replied Bonnie.

"Just please hurry, I need you to figure out a spell to remove that door that's blocking the entrance to the tomb and I also need you to find a spell to remove chains that have a magic hold on them. I'm deep inside the tomb and I need your help Bonnie. Please, hurry before it's too late!" cried Elena but then the voice was gone.

Bonnie stood staring at the candle until she snapped back to reality. She knew something was wrong and that Elena needed her so she grabbed her spell book and the next thing she knew, she was in her car driving to the old tomb. It was almost morning and that meant it was the wedding day.


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter thirteen) 

Bonnie was now standing at the entrance to the tomb. She could see that the sky was beginning to become brighter and something told her that she had to hurry. She flipped thru her spell book and once she found the appropriate one she started reciting it in Latin. This time she didn't have people to give her more power boosts but she had to focus, she had to save Elena. She kept chanting the words over and over again until she began to feel the door blocking the entrance move. It was open halfway but that was enough for Bonnie to get thru. She grabbed her flashlight and starting running down the tunnels of the tomb. She didn't have to worry about vampires because all the ones in here had escaped. Bonnie searched until she tripped over something. Quickly, she pointed her flashlight at what she had tripped over and in her horror, she stared at Elena crumbled up in a ball. Slowly Elena lifted her tear stained face and grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"Bonnie? Is it really you...?" she whispered.

"Yes, Elena! It's me! Oh my God, what happened to you?" cried Bonnie as she grabbed Elena and held her.

"Katherine..." she said softly but tears began building in her eyes. "She took my engagement ring Bonnie, she's been pretending to be me all this time. She's somehow managed to trick everyone and she's going to try and marry Damon whenever the wedding is. She did this to get Damon and Stefan back."

"Elena...the wedding is today! We have to hurry!" said Bonnie.

Elena looked at her and her face turned even paler and more sickly looking. Bonnie could see that it had been a few days since Elena had eaten and she knew she was weak. She had to get her out of here.

"Bonnie, I need you to break the spell on these chain. I don't want to rush you but please, you have to hurry. I've got to get to that wedding before it starts and Damon ends up marrying Katherine." Elena was on the verge of panicking but she remained calm and held her voice steady.

Bonnie began flipping frantically thru the spell book until she found what she was looking for. She recited the spell over and over but nothing was happening.

"Elena...I'm not strong enough!" she cried.

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand and looked her dead in the eyes. "Yes you are Bonnie. You are one of the strongest people that I know and I believe in you. You can do this."

Bonnie nodded and then tried again. She kept her focus steady and the she could hear the chains begin to rattle and then they clunked to the floor. Elena stood up smiling but then she fell back to the ground.

"I'm so weak, you've got to help me get to the car Bonnie, quick!" yelled Elena as the adrenaline began to kick in.

"Has anyone seen Bonnie?" asked Katherine fiercely. This was her day and that stupid little witch was going to ruin it if she didn't hurry up and get her ass there. All the girls were ready and Katherine was getting the final touches done on her makeup.

"Is everyone ready?" chirped Caroline. "Now remember, Alex is going to walk down first with Stefan, then I'll come in with Mr. Saltzman, and then Bonnie will come in with Jeremy. Then it's Elena and Jenna."

"Wow, Elena...I can't believe you're getting married sweetheart. I love you and your parents would be so proud." said Aunt Jenna as she went to hug Katherine.

Katherine did not want to touch her but she sucked it up and tried to play off Elena. "I love you too Aunt Jenna and I know they'd be proud. They'd also be proud of how good of a job you've done with me and Jeremy. I just wish they could be here."

"I know sweetie but come on, it's time to get in the line up." cooed Aunt Jenna as Katherine cursed Bonnie under her breath. She had better show up soon or she was dead.

Damon's palms were sweaty and he could feel the nerves kicking in. He was usually so calm and controlled most of the time but today was a big day. Today was the day that eternity would really begin for him with Elena and it was going to be perfect. Suddenly he heard the music start and the doors open revealing Stefan and Alex. They began to walk down the aisle then came Caroline and Ric, after then there was Jeremy standing at the door but without Bonnie. Quickly Aunt Jenna pushed the flower girls forward and then grabbed Jeremy and Elena.

"Look guys, I don't know where Bonnie is but since she's not here I want you to give Elena away with me." she said eying Jeremy who nodded and smiled.

Then the here comes the bride song started up and Katherine made her walk down with Jeremy and Aunt Jenna on both sides. The wedding was small and only consisted of a few friends so the walk to the alter wasn't every long. As Katherine reached the alter she saw Damon walk down slowly and stand next to her with her arm stretched out to her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the preacher.

"Her brother and I do." smiled Aunt Jenna as Katherine turned around to hug her and then take Damon's hand.

They stood facing each other and Damon couldn't keep his eyes off.

"Dearly beloved," he said. "we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony before God and these witnesses." He rambled on and then Katherine's eyes lit up as the good part came. "Do you Elena, take Damon, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer, till death do you part?" "I do." smiled Katherine. "And do you Damon, take Elena, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer till death do you part?" "I do." he replied. "Please bring forth the rings." said the preacher.

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes, one containing Elena's ring and the other containing Damon's. Damon gave his ring to Katherine while he held Elena's in his hand.  
"Elena, please repeat after me and then place the ring on Damon's finger." said the preacher. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Katherine as she slid the ring on to Damon's finger. Everything was going smoothly.

"Damon, please repeat after me and then place the ring on Elena's finger." he said again. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee -." but Damon's words were cut off as he heard the door open and turned to see Bonnie helping a limp figure walk into the room. He studied the figure and when the figure lifted its face to him he gasped. Katherine turned to see what the commotion was about and as soon as her eyes met Elena's she felt the anger build up inside.

"Elena...?" called Damon as he made his way down from the alter and towards the pale and limp figure in front of him. Thank god all the people here were close friends and new the story behind Elena and Katherine...and vampires.

"Damon.." she whispered and smiled up at him. "You can't marry her, that's Katherine. When she kidnapped me, she stole my engagement ring and then put me in the tomb. If it wasn't for Bonnie saving me I'd be dead and you'd be married to Katherine." Damon looked at Elena's sickly figure and he grabbed her into his arms and then glared up at Katherine with his fangs flashing.

"Damon! You can't possibly believe her! That must be Katherine...when I set her body on fire she must have escaped!" cried Katherine as all the guest stared back and for the between her and Elena.

"You're lying!" yelled Stefan. "You've been pretending to be Elena all this time. I should have realized that when you kissed me in the library."

"Shut up Stefan! You don't know what you're talking about!" screamed Katherine. Her plan was ruined!

Slowly Elena got up and walked towards the alter with Damon and Bonnie right on her tale. She walked up to Katherine and grabbed her hand ripping the ring off her finger and then she raised her weak arm and slapped Katherine across the face as hard as she could. "Go to hell." she muttered.

"How dare you you bitch!" screamed Katherine. "You've ruined everything and you!" she said pointing at Bonnie, "You saved her and since you ruined my wedding I'm going to kill you!"  
Katherine's fangs began to protrude and her eyes became dark as veins appeared under them. She was headed full speed towards Bonnie but Damon jumped into the way.

"How dare you kidnap Elena, take her ring, lock her in a fucking tomb, and then pretend to be her! I will kill you right here, right now." he hissed as his fangs came out all the way and the veins appeared under his eyes.

"Don't lie Damon, you know you've had an amazing time with me for the past few days and so have you Stefan! My boys knew it was me all along and the welcomed me back with open arms! They knew I wasn't you Elena. They wanted me and only me!" she laughed.

Mr. Saltzman had somehow managed to escape the church and he took off for his car looking for the stakes he always kept in there for emergencies and this was a big one. Once he found what he was looking for her returned into the church to see that all hell had broken lose. Stefan was on the ground shielding Elena and Bonnie from Katherine as she tried to attack them and Damon was trying to fight her off.

"I don't love you Katherine and neither does Stefan so get over it! You're a bitch and I hate you, what do you not get about that? I love Elena and want her, not you!" roared Damon.

"You only want her because she reminds you of me! She looks just like me and that's the only reason you want her! Neither Stefan or you was ever supposed to get over me and I know you haven't! We were meant to share eternity!" she screamed but he scream was cut short as she felt a horrible pain beginning to develop in her chest. Slowly she turned to see Alaric thrusting a stake further into her heart and she let out a cry or rage and pain.

"Go to hell." said Damon as he grabbed the stake and pushed it in the rest of the way watching Katherine's body decay before his eyes. 


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter fourteen)

She was gone. She was finally out of Damon and Stefan's lives forever. They had both loved her and Damon had spent years searching for her. He had wanted nothing more than to find her and spend his life with her but Katherine never wanted that. She had manipulated him and played her mind games with him. She had even made it out of the tomb but didn't try to make contact with Damon and from then on he knew that Katherine meant nothing to him, she was dead in his eyes and that's when Elena came into the picture. She had changed him for the better and he was thankful for that. Elena was his world and he had promised to protect her, even if it meant having his own life taken from him. As Damon's mind raced and all the memories came back to him, he glanced over to see Elena sitting on a phew in the church. She looked so weak and helpless as she rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Elena," said Damon as he stroked her cheek. "lets get you home."

"Okay." she whispered to him. "And Bonnie? Thank you. If it wasn't for you God only knows what would have happened."

"She's right Bonnie." said Damon. "I don't know how to thank you enough for what you've done. You saved her and I'm eternally grateful for that, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Damon. I did it because I love Elena and I knew it was the right thing to do. She's my best friend and I can't live without her just as much as you can't." smiled Bonnie.

Damon nodded his head at her and then reached down to take Elena into his arms as he walked towards his car to take her home.

"I missed you Damon...and I love you." whispered Elena into Damon's ear.

"I love you too Elena and I'm just thankful that you're okay."

Elena had missed this room. Even though she had only been gone for about three days she missed this room. It was the room she shared with Damon. She laid down on the bed and her eyes began to close until she felt someone next to her, staring at her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Damon looking back at her.

"Hello." she said softly.

"You're weak Elena..." he whispered as he began to play with your hair. Suddenly he sat up quickly and brought his wrist to his face. He bit down and then he could see the blood rising to the surface.

"Please, drink this. It'll give you some of your strength back." he said as he positioned his wrist in front of Elena's mouth. Elena did as she was told and she began to drink. Damon could see the color begin to reappear in her face as he let out a sigh or relief and then pulled his wrist away.

"That's enough. I think you're okay now." he smiled.

"I feel so much better!" said Elena as she stretched her arms and legs out. "It feels so good to be out of those old heavy chains." Elena could see Damon frown. "It's okay Damon. I'm alive and Katherine is dead, that's all that matters."  
"But I promised to always protect you Elena! I let this happen to you, I broke my promise." he said as he turned his back to Elena and got up and walked towards the window in their room that overlooked the garden. Elena got up and walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Damon, it's okay." she said.

"I promise I'll do anything that you want me to do." he said.

"Well you can start by turning around to face me and then you can kiss me." she giggled. Damon turned around and looked down at Elena. His hand began to move forwards towards her face and the cupped it. He then reached down and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. First the kiss was hard and Elena could feel that he was filled with pain but then it turned soft. Elena could then feel... love. Damon loved her and she loved him. It was as simple as that.  
_

Elena and Damon walked down the stairs into the living room to find bags waiting at the door. Elena looked around the room confused and then up at Damon as he shrugged. Alex came into the room oblivious to the fact that Damon and Elena were there, she was in the zone.

"Alex?" asked Elena.

"Oh, hi Elena. You look so much better! I'm so glad that your alright." smiled Alex as she went over to hug Elena.

"What are you doing? Why are all of your bags packed?" Elena was confused.

"Because I'm leaving." said Alex simply.

"Where are you and Stefan headed to now?" smiled Elena.

"Stefan is staying here and I'm going back home." she stepped back to take in her surroundings and then looked back at Elena and sighed. "I just can't do this anymore Elena. Stefan will never love me like he loves you. I've told him that eventually he's gotta get over it because you made your choice but I just can't be second in his life. If I'm going to be with someone I want to be first."

"Alex..I'm sorry...but can you not stay a little longer? I wanted you to be in the real wedding..." said Elena sadly.

"Elena, no matter what happens between Stefan and I, I will always be your friend and I live in South Carolina so I'm not that far from Mystic Falls. When you're wedding is ready, call me and I promise to be in it. I haven't known you very long but I think of you as a best friend." she smiled sweetly.

"Oh Alex! Thank you! I think of you as a best friend too! I'm really going to miss having you around though. It was nice to have another girl in the house." she laughed.

"I'll be back soon." she sighed looking around at the house she had come to love. "Tell Stefan goodbye for me." and with that Alex was gone. Elena stood in the doorway with Damon as they watched her car drive off.

"I'm really going to miss her..." said Elena.  
"Great, she's gone and that means Stefan will do nothing but brood and try and hit on you. I may just have to stake him, I've been dying to do it for years." he mumbled.

"I heard that." scowled Elena. "You know that you can't hurt him. No matter how much you refuse to admit it, I know you care about him. But Damon, I have chosen you. I'm not Katherine and I never will be so stop worrying that Stefan will steal me away." she said as she held his pouting face in her hands.

"Come on, lets start looking at stuff for the wedding." said Elena as she grabbed Damon and pulled him into the living room to look at catalogs.

"Oh joy!" said Damon sarcastically and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You said you were doing this so I could get the whole human experience before I well, turn. So to get that experience, I need the help of my fiancee. Okay?" she said.

"Fine, you win...for now." winked Damon. "Lets get cracken." 


	15. Chapter 15

(Chapter fifteen)

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Mystic Falls church was the only church in the area. It was a beautiful big church that was an off white color and Elena's parents had been married here. The outside had a tall steeple and beautiful stained glass windows with intricate artwork. The inside had a long aisle that was covered in red carpet and there were hundreds of pews to sit in. On the ceiling were chandeliers that were a goldish color and they sparkled like no other. It was around one in the afternoon as the church began to fill and the small orchestra and piano player were playing music softly in the background. So many people were entering the church as Damon peeked in from around the corner. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and he whipped around fast.

"Oh Stefan...it's you." said Damon.

"Come on, we have to get suited up." said Stefan as walked back towards the room where all the men in the wedding were waiting.

"You nervous?" smiled Jeremy as he patted Damon on the back.

"Psh, me? Nervous? Good one...I don't get nervous." smirked Damon.

"Oh really? So when you're not nervous your palms sweat?" laughed Jeremy as Damon scowled at him. As much as Damon didn't want to admit it, he was nervous. This was a big day for not only him but Elena as well. This was the beginning of their eternal lives together. The boys all began to get dressed and then they walked out into the church to face the crowd. Damon made his way up to the stage as he stared around at all the people filing into the pews.  
_

"Elena! You look gorgeous!" breathed Bonnie as the rest of the girls turned to look at her.

"I'm so glad I came back for this. Elena, you look beautiful." smiled Alex. She had arrived last night from South Carolina so she could be a bridesmaid in Elena's wedding.

"Your mom and dad would be so proud Elena...I know you wish it could be them walking you down the aisle and I know you wish they were here, I hope I'll do." said Aunt Jenna as she took in the image of Elena in front of her. Her eyes began to water.

"I wouldn't want anyone other than you to walk me down. And they are here Aunt Jenna, maybe not in the flesh but I know they're looking down." smiled Elena as she glanced up, remembering her parents.

"You all look great too." said Elena as she looked around the room at her two maids of honor and her other bridesmaids. Each girl had on a dress that showed off their figures. They were like cocktail dresses and they were the color of a red rose.

"Is everyone ready?" shouted Caroline. "It's time!"

The music started to play as Stefan entered the room first, his arm was hooked with Bonnie's arm as they walked forward. Stefan took his place next to Damon as Bonnie stood on the brides side. Next was Jeremy as he hooked arms with Caroline and then came Alex and Mr. Saltzman. The flowers girl came in next as they threw rose petals all over the floor and then it was time. Damon grew stiff as he heard the "here comes the bride" melody and saw Elena standing at the door leading into the church. She looked absolutely stunning and beautiful. She wore as silky white dress that had a very long train. The dress formed to the shape of her body. She also wore a veil that went down to the floor and her hair was up in a bun but a few curly strands hung down and clenched to her face. She carried a bouquet of red and white roses. Her arm was linked to Aunt Jenna's as they walked slowly down the aisle. Elena couldn't take her eyes off of Damon. He looked amazing in his black tuxedo and his red silky tie. Elena had pictured him looking like this and her eyes began to get watery as she looked at the perfect man that stood waiting for her. Once Elena reached the stage Damon walked down towards her and the preacher began to speak.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned.

"Her mother, father, and I do sir.." said Aunt Jenna as her eyes filled up with tears. First she hugged Elena and then she went for Damon. She liked Damon because he loved Elena and made her happy. Damon took Elena's hand in his as he lead her up the stairs to stand at the alter.

"You look...beautiful. I love you." he mouthed at her.

Elena blushed and mouthed back, "I love you too."

The ceremony continued on as everyone listened to the preacher. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. At this time Damon and Elena are going to read the vows that they have written to one another."

"Damon," began Elena. "we stand here today, ready to be joined as one. This is just the beginning of our future and the family that we can one day share. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and you won me over with you charm and good looks but the fact that you loved me with everything that you had in you, drew me all the way in. You always show a hard exterior but I see the soft side you have. You are kind, gentle, and loving and I wouldn't change anything about you. I love you Damon Salvatore and I want nothing more than to be your wife." Elena began to choke up and her voice started to shake. "You are my life now and I do."

Damon held her small hands in his and he could feel his eyes...tearing up. He was crying? Damon never cried.

"Elena," he said as he could feel his voice shaking. He took in a deep breath and steadied himself. "I have imagined this day since I've met you. I've spent all of my life roaming this earth in search of a person that could complete me and bring my broken soul back together and that person was you...I could feel the connection between us since the moment we met and I knew I had to make you mine. I've fought for you for awhile now and now that I finally have you I will never let you go. I promise to always protect you and love you no matter what. You've changed me Elena Gilbert and you've made me a better man. I owe you my life and today I want nothing more than to be you husband." He could see the tears running down Elena's face as she smiled at him. "You too are now my life and I do." Damon had never felt so much emotion enter his body and all he wanted at that moment was to grab Elena share his feelings with her but once again, the preacher began speaking.

"The rings please?" he said as Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. Damon had bought a new ring for Elena. First he handed her his ring and then he kept her new ring in his hand. "Please repeat after me Damon as you place the ring on her finger. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Damon as he placed the diamond ring onto Elena's slender finger.

"Now Elena, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said as she smiled and grabbed Damon's rough and large hand to put the ring on his finger.

"With the power vested in me and the church, I now pronounce you man and wife. Damon, you may kiss your bride." he smiled.

Damon looked into Elena's eyes as her cheeks turned red and she smiled. He pulled her forward and then she was in his arms and his lips were on hers.

"Congratulations , Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore!" shouted the preacher as Damon and Elena took off down the stairs and ran towards the open doors awaiting them. Rice was being thrown all into the air as Damon opened the door to his blue mustang for Elena to get in. Damon opened his door and started up the engine. Elena waved out the window and then she tossed her bouquet into the crowd as Bonnie's small heads reached into the air and snagged it. The car took off as Damon and Elena drove off towards the boardinghouse. Their bags were waiting by the front door, ready to be taken to the airport where Elena and Damon were hoping on a flight to Europe for their honeymoon.

"Alright, I got all the bags so I think we're good." said Damon as he stood on the front steps to the boardinghouse with Elena. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"I love you Damon." she said.

"And I love you Mrs. Salvatore. I always have and I always will." he said.

Damon reached down and kissed Elena's soft lips. This was as good as life got and now, eternity was ready and waiting for them.


End file.
